powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Generation
The power to generate fire. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Generation. Also Called * Fire Creation * Flame Creation/Generation * Ignition * Pyrogenesis Capabilities The user is able to generate and project fire. Applications *Fire Aura *Fire Blast Variations * Blue Fire Generation * Combustion Inducement * Fire Rain Generation * Heat Generation * Inextinguishable Fire * Nuclear Fire Generation * Rainbow Fire Generation Associations * Fire Manipulation * Napalm Generation * Smoke Generation Limitations * Abilities may be affected by anger and rage, as the angrier one gets, the more powerful the fire, and more dangerous around the area. * Can only create fire, not control it. Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Television/Films Cartoons Video Games Known Objects *Flame Dials (One Piece) *Star Hanabi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Hanabi Star (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Fire Sword (Secret Saturdays) *Muhammad Abdul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) *Pyrokinesis Badge (Psychonauts) Gallery Fire Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Mario) throws a fireball. File:Luffy fire manipulation.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) generating fire in his right hand. File:Ace_Shinka_Shiranui.jpg|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) could generate flames due to his Mera Mera no Mi. File:Princess_Mandie's_Flames.png|Princess Mandie (Fairly Odd Parents) bursting into flames when angered. Fire_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Fire Bomb. Navarm_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Navarm Bomb. Youjutsu Engokujin.png|Huang Ling Ling (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) generating the Fire Hell Circle. Lucia Summons Fire.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) summons a ring of explosive fire. File:Obito's_Great_Fireball_Technique.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) breathing flames in a roaring fireball. Third Generation_Fire Birgade of Flames.jpg|Unlike Second Generation, Third Generation (Fire Brigade of Flames) are capable of both generating fire and controlling it in various, unique ways. File:Patrick_Pyrokinesis.jpg|Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) can generate flames of intense heat. File:Renae4_-_Copy.jpg|Renae James (UN Comics) creating flames. File:338635_gr.jpg|Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather) creating flames. File:Smallville103 363.jpg|Walt Arnold (Smallville) creates fire with his mind. File:633px-TylerFire.jpg|Tyler Michaels (Charmed) is an Archai with the power of create fire, although he was previously believed to be a Firestarter. Coldfire2.JPG|Coldfire (Gargoyles) using the flamethrower in her palm. 1116_Black_and_White_27459.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) generates a flame in her palm. PK12.png|Nick Armstrong (The Secret Circle) generating flame in his hand. Rikki's Pyrokinesis.gif|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) Willow_creates_fire_buffy_vs_dracula.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses a spell to generate fire. KaiFire36.png|Kai (LEGO Ninjago) generating fire from his hands. STAR HANABI.jpg|Star Hanabi (Xiaoiln Showdown) XC Hanabi Star2.png|Hanabi Star (Xiaolin Chronicles) Shouto Todoroki My Hero Academia.png|Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Half-Cold Half-Hot" gives the right side of his body the power to generate ice and his left side to generate fire. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) can generate and project fire from his left hand just like Heatblast Why.gif|Spencer (iCarly) has a bad habit of accidentally starting fires. It's become a running gag on the show for something to often set on fire if Spencer so much as touches it. Flame Hand.png|Almost all of Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM have the power to generate fire. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Gas Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Creation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries